The present invention relates generally to a device for transportation of animals, and, in particular, to a carrier for a pet to be transported by both pedestrian movement and at least one of automobiles, boats and airplanes.
Large lines of stroller products are available for use with children, but are not compatible for animal use for reasons such as body shape and size. Animal transportation devices, to be most versatile, must be adaptable to land, sea and air travel, while additionally being suitable for pedestrian walks. It is difficult to create one mobile animal carrier to adapt to all variations of these transportation types.
Several approaches have been taken to create suitable devices for animal transportation. One such approach is disclosed in concurrently pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/936,300, filed Sep. 8, 2004, which published as U.S. patent application publication no. 2006/0048716 A1, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
While several approaches have been taken, it is believed that a need continues to exist for yet another convenient device for transportation of animals, and, in particular, to a mobile carrier for a pet to be transported by pedestrian movement as well as by at least one of automobiles, boats and airplanes.